Shuttlepod 2
| registry = 2 | owner = United Earth | operator = Starfleet | status = Active | datestatus = 2153 }} Shuttlepod 2 was an United Earth that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-22nd century, attached to . In April of 2151, Shuttlepod 2, and her sister ship , were parked alongside each other in Enterprise s launch bay while the vessel's commanding officer, Jonathan Archer, and Vulcan science officer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, briefed an away team for a mission to Rigel X. ( ) Later that year, a team of Starfleet officers from Enterprise traveled to Archer IV, a planet orbiting 61 Ursae Majoris, aboard Shuttlepod 1. While staying on the planet overnight, the officers sought shelter from a storm in a cave. In an attempt to retrieve his officers, Jonathan Archer accompanied Lieutenant Malcolm Reed down to the planet in Shuttlepod 2. While the craft traveled through the planet's atmosphere, Reed detected the officers below. Archer tried to pilot the shuttlepod to a clearing one hundred meters from the cave entrance but the storm had become extremely violent. Since there was intense wind shear near the planet's surface, Archer ordered Lieutenant Reed to activate Shuttlepod 2 s auxiliary landing thrusters. Upon descent, Archer attempted to compensate for the wind by changing the shuttlecraft's vector. However, the vehicle was blown starboard and it grazed against a rock face. Consequently, the shuttlepod's fourth thruster was damaged and the craft began to leak plasma coolant. Although Archer tried to land again, Reed advised him that the craft would not be able to do so with a missing thruster. Reluctantly, the captain acknowledged the armory officer's advice and headed back to Enterprise, explaining the situation to the officers on the surface. The next morning, the storm had dissipated and Shuttlepod 2 made a successful descent to the planet's surface. The craft safely returned the officers to Enterprise. ( ) Also in 2151, Sub-commander T'Pol suggested to use stun grenades and then transport all the Novans aboard both shuttlepods to Enterprise to realize their plan to save them from extinction. ( ) Following a threat to kill the landing party by Andorian Commander Thy'lek Shran which was held hostage at the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem in June of 2151, Malcolm Reed, who was in command of Enterprise ordered to have Shuttlepod 2 stand by for a possible rescue mission. ( ) In early 2152, Commander piloted Shuttlepod 2 from the starship to a Tandaran moon, where Archer and Ensign Travis Mayweather had been imprisoned in Detention Complex 26. Tandarans used the facility to detain Suliban living in the Tandar sector. However, the Suliban had been wrongly imprisoned for supposedly being members of the . In an ultimately successful attempt to free Archer, Mayweather and the innocent Suliban, Commander Tucker used Shuttlepod 2 s plasma cannons to destroy guard towers surrounding the facility. ( ) In March 2153, three science teams from Enterprise studied an uninhabited planet. The teams returned to Enterprise aboard Shuttlepod 2. The last science team to return to Enterprise consisted of Sub-Commander T'Pol and Doctor Phlox. Upon return to the starship, Phlox detected a highly unusual microbe that he and T'Pol had carried from the planet. ( ) Appendix Appearances * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** (seen as Shuttlepod 1 in the previous episode, .) ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** de:Fähre 2 Shuttlepod 02